


Where to?

by AgentTaro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent of SHIELD finale, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Lola - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda needs more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTaro/pseuds/AgentTaro
Summary: What if Melinda May’s class at the Coulson Academy had a sub?Just a little fix-it for Philinda fans who want closure after that finale :) Set during the last scene.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 31
Kudos: 106





	Where to?

‘And you, Melinda?’ Jemma asks, ‘How you liking your new profession?’

’I hate it.’ May replies with a slight smirk that contradicts her statement. No hint of seriousness. And with that the team laughs. May fought aliens, she fought LMDs, was stabbed through the gut by a Coulson look-alike in which she died for a bit, brought back to life and travelled through time; it was teaching at the Coulson Academy, in front of many eager recruits, that really exhausted her. But she needed a break from all the action - something new, yet something familiar. Melinda May has been the S.O of some particular bright agents, the bus girls:

Skye, a rookie agent from the streets who learnt how to properly spar with someone and fight back thanks to May, whom then became Daisy Johnson and the powerful inhuman, Quake, strong enough to tear the world apart.

Jemma Simmons, who once struggled to hold gun without fear and anxiety, to which now she is able to hold her own against the opposing side, talking straight with Jeffery Mace upon his lies, Nadeer’s staff when they failed to please her, and the several races of aliens that tried to challenge her.

The atmosphere is light between the team. Even after a whole year of not being together, the connection between this family has never wavered. It was as if fate brought them together, stronger than what blood could define. But they aren’t truly together anymore. Responsibilities and potential has pulled the team apart. Mack is high in the clouds on the Hellicarrier, Elena is running her missions on the ground with her mini team, FitzSimmons are retired so they can have time to properly live in a safer environment with their incredibly bubbly daughter Alya and Daisy’s crew are up exploring space, again. And because of these responsibilities, they are extremely limited on the time they have much together.   
  
One by one, they all begin to disconnect from their virtual call. When May was about to disconnect her head piece, she looked at Mack.

’Where is she?’ May asks.

’She’s waiting on the streets, by the headquarters, as we speak.’ Mack responded, knowing what her question means. May then signs off, not before flashing a small smile to the others.

With the head piece disconnected, she’s back into reality - sitting in front of the entrance of Coulson Academy. She sighs, thinking about her next move, ignoring the approaching footsteps. Until a young familiar voice interrupts her thoughts.

’You done finally?’ There stood Flint, eager to get going with all the SHIELD work he’s about to learn, ‘We’re five minutes late to class, we’re gonna be late.’

’You’re gonna be late,’ May emphasises on the ‘You’re’, ‘I have other plans to deal with at the moment.’

’What you mean? You’re the one giving the lectures.’ The confused Flint questions.

’What I mean is that you’re getting a substitute teacher to fill in for me in class.’

’Really, May? You’re betraying the class?’ The kid teases.

’No need to be dramatic, Flint. You’re almost becoming as dramatic as Mack.’ May nudges him, knowing how close Flint, Mack and Elena are, and he grins. ‘Plus, you’re in great hands, Maria Hill is incredibly educated on all things SHIELD.’ 

Flint marvels at this information, a former Deputy Head of SHIELD coming to lecture his class. But yet he still questions why May has cancelled. ‘Where you going then? And for how long?’

May picks up her bag and starts to walk away, and before she gets to far, May looks at Flint and replies, ‘That’s classified.’ With that, May puts on her classic aviators and strides away.

Meanwhile, there is only three left in the room. Daisy, Mack and Coulson. With Mack being the official public Director of SHIELD, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay on the call for so long. So before he disconnected, he looks a Coulson.

’You’re at HQ?’ Coulson nods. ‘So then, you’ve received that package?’ Mack gave orders to one of the agents to present a small locked briefcase to Coulson. It was a priority order and he needed confirmation that it got to him safe.

’Sitting right in front of me. Just need the code.’ Coulson replies.

’One, Three, Six. It’s in there. Along with a little, uhm, going-away present.’ Mack hesitates slightly. To say goodbye to a good man and friend, again, was conflicting for the sensitive Mack. He wouldn’t be able to know if Coulson decides to stick around long enough to meet up after a year. But he knows that Phil Coulson has lived several adventurous lives filled with heroes, and he deserves to choose when his end of the line will be.

‘Is it what I think it is?’ Coulson can barely contain the hopeful smile on his face.

Mack laughs at at Coulson appreciation for the vintage. ‘Hey, I’m still a mechanic at heart. And If something plays right, I think you might get a small addition to your present, maybe.’ It is clear on Coulson’s face thats he’s excited and intrigued.

Mack disconnects after telling Daisy to stay safe in the greater universe. In the end, it was just Daisy and Coulson left. It all began when he scouted her as Skye from her minivan a few years back and since then, they’ve embarked on the many epic, traumatic, kick-ass missions together. They’ve seen each other on their death beds, made each other smile and both have the habit of teasing May whenever they can. It’s quiet. Apart from the seemingly never-ending time loops, they’ve never had some proper alone time together since his farewell before his death. She smiles at Coulson. This time, this farewell isn’t a sad goodbye, it’s a ‘I’ll see you soon’ goodbye. A year may be long but she would like to catch up on a certain sister and a man-square.

When Coulson signs off, he holds the small, silver case in front of him. He inputs the code and opens it up to see his deactivation button and a some car keys. His fingers lingers over the button. He was brought into this world as a machine, a piece of tech wanting for death. But slowly but surely, he’s accepting that this is part of his life now - he may not be the original Phil Coulson, that Phil Coulson is dead. Instead, he has another chance out of many to do things that he has always wanted to do if he wasn’t the dorky, valiant agent and former director he was. He has time now. There’s no ticking time bomb on him anymore.

Coulson had the car keys in his grasp and he hops down the stairs leading from the HQ. Unaware of where it’s parked, he slows in the middle of the stairs and clicks the alarm button. A distant car honks a nostalgic tone, alerting Coulson of it’s position. Of her position. There sat Lola, waiting on the side of the road waiting for him. He chuckles as he quickens his pace to meet her. As he came closer, he recognised a woman sitting in the passenger seat. His smile grew.

’Hi, Mel.’ Phil says as he approached the passenger side.

’Hi, Phil.’ She reciprocates his smile.

’I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.’

’Well, surprise.’ Phil looks down at her smiling, Melinda had improved on controlling what emotions were hers and those of other. He can see it that it was genuinely her smiling so gleefully at him.

’I’d have to admit this is a really cute surprise, Mack mentioned that there might be small addition to my going away present,’ he pauses before grinning at Melinda, ‘and he’s right, she’s pretty small.’   
Melinda reaches out the smack him playfully on his stomach as he jokes about her height. He laughs while he receives a mild smack from her, and then moves around the front to the driver’s side. 

’How come you’re here?’ Phil wonders 

‘Did you really think that you’d be going on adventures without me?’

’Wouldn’t like the thought of being lonely. I’m glad you’re with me.’ He stares at Melinda, showing those puppy-eyes, limited to Melinda’s eyes only.

’I’m glad, you’re here too.’ Her gaze at Phil was soft. Phil was the only one who ever saw the pure vulnerability, they’ve been best friends since God knows when and lovers until his second end. They mean everything to each other, and none of them ever thought to let go of the invisible string that held them together.

’Now drive, we’ve got places to be.’

’Any plans?’ Phil starts the ignition

’Yep, first, we gotta go to our places to pack. Make sure you pack a coat and some warm clothes.’

’Okay but where to?’

’Ireland.’ Melinda stated, looking for Phil’s reaction. He looks at her as he reminisces the chat he had with the LMD May, before he stepped over and kissed her.   
  
‘I heard that it might be a good place to read a copy of ‘Ulysses’ in a pub.’

’Huh.’ That’s all Phil had to say. Melinda has planned some time alone to be with Phil again, and he’s really happy about.

’Now hurry up and drive, who knows when the next invasion is coming.’ Melinda jokes, but it’s true.

‘Yes, Miss May.’ He mocks as if Melinda was his teacher.

With a flip of a switch, the whole car converts from a red corvette to a slick black hot rod within seconds. Phil puts on aviators to match Melinda’s. He mutters ‘cool’ under his breath and Melinda smirking as she heard his dorkiness.  
  
And soon Phil hovers through the city, with Melinda by his side. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically what I would’ve wanted to happen with Philinda at the end. Too bad it didn’t. I really wanted closure for them, especially May after what she has been though in season six.
> 
> This is also my first fic too btw :)


End file.
